DN fanfic
by ChocolateLolita64
Summary: first post so dn't be too harsh, this is random crack that will turn to Naruto later, then Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Me:I am Rebecca, this ish my first post,me and my friend Karee fucking love Death Note, this is part one of a two part DN fanfic,warning: we cuss like a whole lot  
Karee:you better fucking believe it  
L:neither female owns Death Note  
K:no matter how much we wish we did  
Me:L-KUN!!!*glomp*  
K&R:ENJOY, BITCHES!!!

"K-Chan why are we in here?" Rebecca asked as she almost tripped over some anime figures that were on the floor beside a box containing more of the product "Becca just trust me" Karee assured her friend with a smile "hey someone left a Twinkie on counter" Rebecca said as she hopped onto the counter and began feasting on the crème filled snack "…if I could reach you I'd smack you" "love you too muffin-raper" "AH HA I found them" Karee stated as she lifted a huge box that was marked 'unsafe' "what's in there?" "your mom" "so _**that's**_ where that bitch went" Rebecca joked "now let's go before-" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!?!?" "And that's our cue to RUN LIKE HELL!!!" Karee screamed as they jumped over boxes and out the door

{later at Karee's house}

"K-Chan why did we just rob the anime store on a rainy night?" "because we wanted anime and manga" "I understand that but it's gonna take forever for my clothes to dry" Rebecca complained as she rung out her black hoodie in the sink "plus I don't have any clothes here to change into, what am I supposed to do, walk around naked?" "hmm Delmis wouldn't approve of that, and you're the one who was supposed to supply us with a vehicle but all you had was your bike" "it's a motorcycle, and whatever what did you take anyway?" "this" Karee said as she pulled out the box that was miraculously dry and she started to go through it "it's got Death Note, Naruto, and Inuyasha DVD's and mangas" "…have I ever told you you're my main peep?" "…Becca…your ghetto is showing" "…sorry" "…let's just watch this" then Karee smacked Rebecca when she tried to sit on the bed "OW what was that for?" "your wet" karee stated as the opening credits for Death Note came on "baka desu" "fine I'll strip" Rebecca said as she took off her shirt, shoes, socks, and pants leaving her in only her bra with an L on the left side and her strawberry girl boxers"…L would be so proud" "I'd say more weirded out" said a voice they knew all too well as Light they turned toward the front of the room to see L, Light, and Misa from Death Note "..karee make sure I'm awake" Rebecca said as her best friend slapped her ass "was that hard enough?" "no I wanted to lose all feeling in my legs" Rebecca retorted as she rubbed her ass "…I think we're gonna have a long night here" light said looking over the two girls that were arguing "light why are you staring at those girls?" light's gaze snapped to Misa "I'm trying to figure out whether or not they look suspicious" light replied his gaze returning to the girls "shut it Misa bitch" karee shouted "K-Chan manners her name is Slut Slut" "..oh right" "EXCUSE ME!?!" "joking Misa Misa" Rebecca apologized "Karee is just bitchy because she likes Light and thinks you should die" then Rebecca noticed how quiet L had been "and where is my favorite detective?" "examining your books" karee said as they watched L reading Rebecca's The Demon's Daughter and Rebecca blushed "I didn't think a girl of your age would like these kinds of books" L stated as he looked over at the girl in her underclothes that gave away what side she was on "well I find them interesting I'm to young to HAVE sex so why not READ about sex?" "quite a point, ne?" karee said as she'd been rummaging through Rebecca's bag "Karee whatever your middle name is Vann what are you doing?" "trying to find clothes for you you're distracting people" Rebecca blushed "I can't help being sexy" then they both broke out in laughter then the room fell silent after a few seconds there was a ding "my clothes are done" Rebecca ran to the dryer and put on her black shirt that had an white L on the front and some hip huggers jeans that somehow found their way to the dryer and came back to Karee's room and jumped on L who was searching through a specific pocket on her bag "under NO circumstances do you touch that pocket, understood Lawliet?" "How do you-" "she's a ninja" karee said as she walked in with potato chips that Rebecca and Light fought over until karee smacked Rebecca "these are for our guest" "fine I get cheese cake then" Rebecca walked out with L following her for the sweets she would soon be producing two minutes later there was a crash and some laughter "what in the hell is…." karee started as she walked into the kitchen to find her friend and a detective covered in whipped cream, strawberries, and cake Rebecca on top of L licking his cheek "….what?" Rebecca was about 2 inches away from L's face "looks like Ryuuzaki has a girlfriend" Misa sang "she's not my girlfriend she's simply licking cake off my face" L stated "yeah completely professional" Rebecca got off of L grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom "now if you'll excuse us we're gonna take a shower" "…have fun…" karee said weirdly as she heard the water turn on and five minutes later Rebecca emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel and behind her L walking in a towel as well looking as if nothing happened "Jeezus you look like you took a shower with your sister, Ryuuzaki" "why do you say that, Light-Kun?" "because-" "because you show no emotion even though you showered with a girl" Misa said boredly

"well he's L he's not supposed to show emotion" Rebecca stated as she was pulling her clothes out of the dryer for the second time that night handing L his clothes as well stopping when she got to his underwear a male version of her boxers"…I will cherish this moment for the rest of my life" everyone except L and Rebecca started laughing "Becca I don't know which is funnier , the fact that this, seeing L's underwear, is the best moment of your life or the look on your face Lawliet" Karee said through snickers "I never said this was the best moment of my life I said I'd cherish this moment" "how do you girls know my real name?" "we're Kira" Rebecca and Karee said at the same time "but we still love you" Rebecca said as she hugged L's arm even though both of them were still only in towels and Rebecca's towel fell a little bit exposing her chest making her accidentally flash L and then run off to put on her clothes "wow not every detective gets to see Rebecca's 'globes of awesomeness'"(I hope you're happy Kila) Karee said as Rebecca ran back and tripped and flew directly at Light taking him down with her "…I'd say sorry but sadly I'm not" "GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!!" "YOU COMMIT SUICIDE!!" "…bad bitch" karee said as she hit Rebecca lightly with a newspaper "that was weird even in this house" "I know right?" "I'm still under 143 pounds of weird girl" "you're off by at least…10 pounds" Rebecca said as she got off Light "you look like you weigh less than that" "she weighs more than me" Karee stated "but she's smaller than you in everyway" Misa observed both the girls "muscle weighs more than fat?" Rebecca said as she rubbed her head where Misa hit her earlier when she was still on light "wait where is the sweets addicted detective?" "right here" L said as he walked back after putting his clothes on "my clothes smell like strawberries" "yeah that happens every time someone washes their clothes with mine" "it's the weirdest thing ever since I let her start washing her clothes here mine have smelt like strawberries,which is why I allow her to wash her clothes here" karee said as she walked across the kitchen to clean up the mess that her shorter friend and L had created well…mostly Rebecca "how did this mess come to be?" "well…the cake was on the top shelf.." "and you being the independent chick had to get it yourself?" "yesh my clone that would be right" everyone looked confused…well…Misa did "wait how are you two clones?" "we act exactly the same……kinda" "yeah…she goes to extremes to be different" "whilst she just tries to be normal and succeeds until I come around" Rebecca pointed at herself proudly "and we think as if we share a brain…except in school I kick her ass in school" Rebecca pointed out proudly "can you imagine _she _got an A in gym?" "that seems unbelievable" light said looking over the girl who looked slightly stoned "I agree with light, she doesn't look athletic" Misa spoke holding onto Light's arm "it was mainly because I am flexible and have strong legs" "and because she's smokin' hot" karee added in quickly "she's not hot" Misa argued "Misa we were joking…I'm at the best cute…and you're a stick figure" Rebecca stated "WHAT!?!" Misa exclaimed then Rebecca lightly hit her on the head with a newspaper "misa don't overact it seems fake not to mention cheesy" "but I thought it was a convincing performance" karee chimed in "just do it again" "whatever oh so great director" "if you don't get serious I'll kick you" then both girls busted out laughing at the look on the faces of their guests "how were you able to quote that?" light asked "well technically it was paraphrasing" Rebecca stated "and we have these" Rebecca pulled out the DVD's and mangas that showed death note all over the covers "well look who decided to show up it's brainy Rebecca" karee hugged her friend who blushed and pushed up her glasses up her nose "holy shiznits you are that nerdy freak all the guys want…to do their homework" karee ended with a smile "gee thanks muffin-raper" "okay she's back to blonde status" "what do you mean blonde status?" Misa asked "well though she might have natural black hair her brain is blonde" "I believe I was dropped on my head so many times I had to get brain surgery and the only brain they had left was a 22 year old blonde chick's brain" Rebecca stated whilst spinning on the spinning office chair sitting L style "…I think I'm catching stupid" light said through his teeth "it's from being around Misa because I am a bright mastermind the I.Q. test said so" Rebecca said still spinning "what was your score?" L asked slightly bored from the lack of attention from Rebecca "124 but that was last month so I'll have to take it again later" Rebecca stopped spinning, got up and walked normally over to L and hugged him "why are you hugging Ryuuzaki?" light asked slightly annoyed "because I lurve him" Rebecca said sitting next to L on the couch "…lurve?" L and Light questioned at the same time "it's our way of saying love" Karee said as she finished cleaning the mess up "exactly, and I totally lurve you Lawli-pop" Rebecca hugged the detective once more laughing "stop hugging L, I'm getting jealous" Karee said in mock jealousy "light why don't you hug ME that much?" Misa asked slightly annoyed "because he doesn't love you he's only using you for your shinigami eyes" Rebecca stated smiling while randomly playing Animal Crossing: City Folk on the wii "where the hell did you get Animal Crossing?" Karee asked "my bag" "which reminds me…what was in that pocket?" Light asked "…half-naked L plushie..." "that makes sense" Karee said shrugging her shoulders as L found more cheese cake and Rebecca decided that she wanted to play Super Mario Sunshine on the game cube "I wonder what Matt is doing right now" Rebecca thought aloud "probably playing HALO and Mello is eating chocolate" Karee started "and Near is playing with Jeffery" Rebecca finished "who's Jeffery?" L asked "that's what we named his robot because it's the name of the Toys 'R Us giraffe" Rebecca stated as she stole his cheesecake "…I can't believe you took my cake" "you live and you learn Lawli" "will you stop using pet names already!" Karee shouted "fine K-Chan" Rebecca sighed getting back to her game "is there any more cake?" L asked slightly deflated from the cake thievery "more? I still don't know where you got _**that**_ piece" "oh…" L sighed defeated "here" Rebecca gave up the piece she stole earlier "but…thank you" L took the cake after seeing her face that held a smile "I'm a psycho bitch, but I'm not evil" Rebecca said as she continued playing the video game "…but you are evil…" Karee slowly said "well he's L he has to eat sweets to stay awake" "so _**this**_ is the fabled nice side I've heard so many stories about" "it only comes out once every

other month" "like porn?" Karee asked hopefully "that comes out every month K-Chan" Rebecca corrected her friend "oh, yeah" Karee said quickly "wow, you're startin' to act like me" Rebecca said as she stole a fingerful of iceing from L's cake "I hope not you're all the fan girl I need" L said boredly "aw, thanks Lawli-pop" Rebecca squealed as she squeezed L in a hug "you almost made me drop my cake" "sowwy L" Rebecca apologized quietly "..it's alright" L said quietly taking another bite of cake watching Rebecca playing the videogame as Karee grabbed a box of cheez-its and a bowl of various candies as everyone watched Rebecca go through the game with many comments "c'mon Mario jump you fat plumber!" "OMG Princess Peach is baby bowser's mom…that must've hurt like he~~~ll" "hey Becca remember that one time when you were cosplaying as L and that one girl glomped you-" "and then I screamed and-" "ran into Jake's arms" they both finished laughing "who's Jake?" L asked quickly "our cousin that looks _exactly _likeLight with EMO bangs" Rebecca said slightly laughing "and that fan girl had never been happier" Karee stated stealing the box of cheez-its from Rebecca "no, the bowl of candy is for you and L" "Light this is boring" Misa whined "what do you want me to do about it?" Light asked slightly annoyed "I don't know" Misa answered "hey I know let's skip into the sunset" Rebecca shouted as she linked arms with L and Light and was about to start skipping "STOP!!" Karee and Misa screamed at the same time "aw why not?" Rebecca and L whined "it's night time already" Karee said opening the curtains "…I just wanted to hold on to Light" Misa admitted "well then, let's watch the stars" Rebecca suggested "works for me" Karee said as she grabbed the snacks and started to walk outside "I'll get the blankets" Rebecca shouted running off taking L with her to get blankets as everyone else went outside and five minutes later Rebecca and L came out with six blankets "wow, that's a lot of blankets Becca" Karee said "well it's two for me and L two for Light and Misa and two for you" Rebecca stated as she was laying the blankets on the ground then sat on the blanket with L and looked up at the stars and sighed "how romantic, ne?" "yes quite" L responded with his thumb on his lips "…Lawliet?" Rebecca began "yes?" Rebecca began leaning forward and L did as well until they were about a centimeter away from each other "LOOK LIGHT THEY'RE ABOUT TO KISS!!!" "…what a ruined moment" Rebecca said dropping her head "I'm sorry Beck-Chan" Misa apologized quickly "it's fine Misa-Misa…it was only our first kiss" "Misa-Misa will fix this" Misa stated and grabbed the backs of L's and Rebecca's head and pushed them together to where they were kissing "there all fixed" Misa said proudly "mmhm" Rebecca moaned into L's strawberry tasting mouth as she pushed him to the ground and got on top of him never breaking the kiss as L grabbed her and flipped it to where he was on top as Karee was in the background with a video camera that Rebecca noticed and grabbed the second blanket and put it over the both her and L "now that's not fair" karee shouted "yeah Misa look what you did, they just met today and they're already having sex _publicly, _and we've known each other for a _year_ and we haven't done it at all" Light complained and fifteen minutes later L and Rebecca emerged from under the covers L letting the blanket fall past his bare chest and Rebecca holding the blanket covering her chest hr hair was a mess "wow…that was……wow" was all Rebecca could say "so I'm guessing it was good?" Karee asked knowingly "it was so good if I wasn't alive I'd think I was in heaven having sex with an angel" Rebecca said dreamily "well you weren't bad either" L replied happily as Rebecca hugged L pressing her bare chest against his back "arigoto, L-Kun" "oh stop you're making me blush" "put on some clothes" Misa screamed "fine" L and Rebecca said as they grabbed their clothes and went back under the blanket to put on their clothes and came back up two minutes later "I want a juice box" Rebecca said as she went inside got her juice box went back outside and everyone fell asleep under the stars(and this will be continued in part two)


	2. Chapter 2

R:PART DUEX!!  
K:...why are you speaking Spanish?  
R:...-_-...it's French  
K:we still don't own Death Note  
R:but we're tryin' damnit _

{around 8 AM and everyone is back inside}

Misa walks out of the bathroom to find Karee snuggled up to Light "GET OFF MY MAN YOU BITCH!!!" Karee pulls a gun out from under her pillow shoots Misa in between the eyes lays back down and cuddles back into Light as Rebecca came running in "What happened I heard….oh…Misa's dead…breakfast is done" Rebecca said without emotion walking out "…joy brekie" Karee said smiling when L walked by looking at Misa "…Misa Amane is dead…was it Kira?" then karee just lifted her gun "ah…I knew it would happen sooner or later" then L walked away and karee stood up grabbing Light's hand and taking him to the Living room where Rebecca was playing Tales of Symphonia eating eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, ham, all except the toast and sausage covered in cheese drinking orange juice "Kratos you run so slow" Rebecca said through clenched teeth "where's the food?" Karee asked quickly while Rebecca took a bite of food and her game was paused "on the counter where it usually is when I cook" "you mean she actually COOKS too?" Light asked slightly scared "don't worry Raito I only poisoned Misa's but Karee already shot her so I'll throw it away" Rebecca said getting up grabbing the plate labeled 'Slut Slut' and emptied it into the trash and the entire trash can melted "You never mess with a girl who cooks…especially not Becca" Karee said as she watched Light pale slightly "don't worry Raito Karee loves you so I can't kill you or Karee would have me banned" "true and I would never give back your clothes" Karee said as she took a bite of toast "you mean you'd cast me out on the street NAKED!?!" "did somebody say something about Rebecca naked?" L said as he walked into the kitchen where everyone had gathered "…Karee is gonna toss me out on the street naked if I kill Light" "…if I killed him would you toss me out naked?" "L if you killed him I'd toss BOTH of you out naked" "wha-why both of us?" "he's your boyfriend and your responsibility oh and because I can" Karee said walking out of the kitchen with her food and started watching Rebecca playing T.o.S. "wait…what?" Light stood in the kitchen trying to figure out what just happened "oh, Raito-Kun you'll get used to this sooner or later" Rebecca said laughing then stopped "wait…I'm still getting used to this" "baka desu" Karee said rolling her eyes "oh don't hate me because I'm sexy hate me because I have big boobs" "Becca mine are bigger than yours" "I know" Rebecca said looking deflated "I think they're big enough for you" L said patting Rebecca on the head "oh that's nice you patted me on the head" "which one?" Karee asked "my real head you fucker" "…and now I'm lost" L said hanging his head "wait…how did we get into the house we fell asleep outside" Light asked "oh me and Karee carried you guys in" Rebecca replied smiling "who carried Misa?" "we dragged her" Karee said smiling and they both laughed evilly as they heard other familiar voices and ran into Karee's room to find Matt, Mello, Near, and Ryuk "what the hell are we doing here?" Mello yelled almost dropping his chocolate bar then Karee and Rebecca explained it all in under ten seconds and everyone's faces looked like this

Matt, Mello, Near: O_O

L, Light: -_-

Ryuk:….his face never really changes…

Rebecca, Karee: ^w^

"What the hell did you two say?" Mello asked then L lifted his hand and stepped forward "I believe I can clarify this, we are in an alternate dimension where we are an anime called Death Note and these two young ladies watch and obsess over it" L said chewing on his thumb as Rebecca giggled and hugged L's arm "hehe you called us ladies" "yeah, what about it?" Mello asked "…..nothing count Chocula" Rebecca said walking to the living room "oh Ma~~~~tt I have games for you" then Matt bolted to the living room with Karee close behind him "…oh I meant real Matt….sorry K-Chan" "oh" then Karee walked away looking depressed "you don't have to leave" "I know" Karee came back smiling, after about an hour, Matt was playing video games, Mello was eating chocolate, L and Rebecca were on the couch making out, Karee was filming it, and Light and Ryuk were eating apples until....  
"...whoa" Rebecca sat up on the bed, Karee popping up as well "what in the seven hells just happened?" Rebecca asked looking around "I don't know..I just had the craziest dream..it was so vivid" "I know me too,and-" they both looked up to see karee's digital camera playing Rebecca's and L's make-out session, the otaku's looked at each other and in unison said "I/you lost my/your virginity to a fictional character" and ever since every episodeafter that never had Misa, and L and Light mentioned how much they missed and loved them...all other DN fans that knew the girls freaked and died of confusion (K&R:THE END OUR BITCHES)

* * *

R:sorry it's so short...bt it's Fucking two AM so fuck off you fuckers....the next chapter will be a Naruto/Naruto Shippuden fan fic


End file.
